


Of Flowers and Acquaintances

by skywarpie



Series: Party of Three [2]
Category: Carrie - Stephen King, Friday the 13th Series (Movies), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Other, all 3 of them would be bffs, no i dont take constructive criticism, they are all friends, they deserve some soft happy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywarpie/pseuds/skywarpie
Summary: Sometimes everything can be solved with a flower or two, maybe three.
Series: Party of Three [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068854
Kudos: 12





	Of Flowers and Acquaintances

Carrie gently weaves the flower stems together. The crown that she's currently working on is a mixture of daisies, common poppies, and an occasional purple coneflower strewn throughout. Making flower crowns is always something she has enjoyed. It’s a simple way to relax and it didn’t make mama worry that much. Although, if her mother could see the company she were keeping at this moment, she might think differently.

To her left sits Bubba. His "face” had been off-putting at first. Whatever worry she had held had almost instantly disappeared once the man showed interest in her pink dress. No one had ever liked her cloths before and Carrie had caught herself laughing nervously as she began to explain that she and her mother made their own clothing. This had only intrigued him more and from then on the two of them had kept in good acquaintance.  
He’s almost as good at making flower crowns as her, almost. Carrie guesses that’s likely though, seeing as Bubba has spent his life on a farm. There’s many acres and flowers, all the better to practice with. 

Bubba finishes the flower crown he’s been working on and holds it up, looking at her expectantly. Carrie lets him gentle place it on the crown of her head. She does the same for him with the crown she’s made. He adjusts the flowers on his head and seems quite satisfied with them. Carrie laughs. Her attention is drawn to the right not a second later when a frustrated sigh reaches her ears. 

Jason sits on this side looking extremely frustrated. It’s a funny sight, seeing as his face is hidden by his hockey mask, but Carrie can easily tell by the slant of his good eye that he’s aggravated. She looks at the half finished flower crown in his massive hands. She isn’t fluent in sign language but she knows enough to understand Jason when he had signed earlier that it had been a long time since he’d participated in this activity. It must be lonely, she thinks, to be out here all by yourself for so long and to forget how to do the smallest things. Maybe that’s why the two of them had hit it off so well. They weren’t all that different, being isolated and all that.

“Here, you can have mine.” Smiling, she plucks the crown from her head and places it on his. Carrie then takes the flower crown he was working on and finishes it, where she then places it n her own head. 

“There, see, now we all match!” She smiles. Her friends nod. Jason takes a moment to pick at the flowers on his head. Her new friends don’t talk very much, but who said you had to talk to be friends anyway? It’s just nice to have people to be around. People that genuinely enjoy her company, and flower crowns. Oh, this was all so much fun! She was going to have to teach them to make friendship bracelets next.

**Author's Note:**

> A person on tumblr mentioned how Carrie, Bubba, and Jason would be the perfect friend group and I ran with it.


End file.
